


The Waters and the Wild

by sleepyowlet



Series: The UnFair Folk [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fae/Siren AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rey meets two slippery fellows. Only one of them is literally so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters and the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Babblerama: The fae/siren AU Alania asked for. Thank you, Possum and Fecky, for de-bugging and cheerleading.

_“Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.”_

_William Butler Yeats_

 

There was a music festival near the loch. How convenient, thought Hux as he made his way along the shore, a glamour hiding his not so human features in place, the slender neck of a bottle of fae wine dangling from his fingers. It had been a while since his siren lover had asked him to bring a playmate for them both to enjoy, a music festival should have music-drunk young women aplenty, and as a Shide he was naturally charming. Few of his fellow fae moved among humans, it was getting more and more difficult as time progressed, but as agent of the fae court it was his job to keep an eye on the mortals - some of their intelligence agencies were aware of their existence, and that was dangerous). Contrary to human superstitions it wasn’t iron that made fae sick - it was the magnetic fields (they had never connected the fact that lodestones were particularly effective with magnetic fields in general).

As Hux drew closer to the festival grounds, he could hear music and laughter. Even though both were human in origin he felt his spirits lift, like many of his brethren he thrived on both. A little ways off, sitting right in his path, he noticed a girl, staring out over the waters. She didn’t seem sad or lonely, just deeply at peace with her surroundings. Maybe the celebration had been a bit much for her and she sought a moment of quiet solitude? Hux didn’t know, but what he did know was that she somehow drew him. So, painting an easygoing smile on his face he moved towards her.

…

Rey had been apprehensive about moving to Scotland, but ever since she had set foot in the tiny village she had felt like she was coming home. Like her soul had been anchorless and drifting, until it had suddenly clicked into place here. Her grandfather, who she had never met, had owned a little cottage which had come to her when she had reached her majority, and she was very glad to leave the Catholic orphanage she had grown up in behind. Father Luke had been sad to watch her go, had hoped that she might stay on and become a caregiver herself, but Rey had felt that this was not for her, that she had to leave. That home was elsewhere, that she just had to find it. And it seemed like she had.

She had even made friends here quickly, Poe and Finn, a dashing skipper and his boyfriend. They were the ones who had invited her to the festival, so she could have a little fun - according to them all work and no play made Rey a dull girl, even though she really enjoyed her job as an apprentice gardener. Father Luke’s orphanage had been in the middle of a busy city - there was not much green to be had. At least not green that the police wouldn’t shoo them off of for “loitering”.

Rey had enjoyed the music and dancing immensely, but she found that she needed a little quiet. Her friends had been very understanding and had let her move off to the fringes. Finn had been a little concerned, but Rey had assured him that she could take care of herself. Father Luke seemed to have led a very interesting life before he dedicated his life to Christ, and had taught every child that wanted to learn how defend themselves. Rey was very grateful for his wisdom, that he did not turn a blind eye to the fact that there would be those who would prey on the most vulnerable.

But Finn was not entirely convinced. “There are things here that you can’t fight with fists or a stick,” he had muttered darkly, though he still let her go.

So now here she sat, her eyes on the undulating waves glittering in the twilight. For the first time in her life she felt utterly at peace.

“Mind if I join you?” came a smooth voice from somewhere to her left. It was a friendly sounding voice that had a musical lilt to it, similar to how people spoke here, yet not.

Rey twisted her head into its direction to have a look at the owner of said voice and...now that was odd. She did see a slender young man with long, copper hair that shone quite spectacularly in the last rays of the setting sun, freckled face and arms, lopsided grin - yet...not. It was as if there was an image overlaying his appearance, like film that had been double exposed. The other was not dressed in jeans and t-shirt but in a faintly medieval styled outfit of sombre black. His skin was freckle-free and ghostly white, and his smile was positively menacing.

_There are creatures in our world that are not human, and some of them prey on us. You might be able to tell them apart from us, I think, you just might have the ability. You’ll know what I mean when you see one. Don’t trust them. They cannot lie outright, but they can hide falsehoods in truths. They will know when you’re lying, and they will take great offence to rudeness. Don’t ever take what they offer you freely, their gifts can do you or people you care about great harm. Do not let them know that you can see them for what they are, otherwise they might be tempted to take you. And for the sake of everything that is holy, never let them know your true name. Do not let them tempt you from the path of righteousness. Trust in Our Lord and Saviour and no harm will come to you._

Rey could still hear Father Luke’s voice in her head as he gave her that warning. She had puzzled about what it meant for years, but now she knew.

“Cat got your tongue,” teased the stranger, his grin widening.

Rey felt a shy smile creep on her face. “I’m sorry, you just caught me off guard.” Yup, that would pretty much describe it, now what to reply? Rey was a little scared, but more than anything else she was curious. Would it really do any harm to just talk to him? It wasn’t as if he could do a lot with so many people nearby. “You can sit with me, if you like.”

“I’m called Hux,” the stranger said as he flopped down next to her, offering his hand for her to shake.

“Rey,” she replied, shaking his hand but letting go swiftly - there was a strange tingle when they touched.

Hux repeated her name, as if tasting it on his tongue. “Is it short for something?”

_Never let them know your true name._

“It’s what everyone calls me,” Rey sidestepped, hoping that her refusal to give up her full name wouldn’t insult him.

His smile never faltered. “Want some?” he asked, lifting the bottle he’d carried. “The finest from a far away place, the last one I’ll see for quite a while. Yet, since you so kindly allowed me to keep you company, I’m willing to share.”

Whatever the fuck he was alcohol from wherever the fuck he was? No thanks. “That’s very nice of you, but I don’t drink.” Truth, if only just. It wasn’t that she didn’t like alcohol, she just never had the opportunity to drink socially before moving here; and she never felt the desire to drink alone.

He pouted at her. This formidable, otherworldly creature was actually pouting. “Your loss, I guess,” he said and took a swig himself. “You don’t know what you’re missing. This is an excellent year. Say, do you live nearby?”

Rey bit her lip; he’d know if she lied. “Yes, I live in a cottage. It’s lovely. Old grey stones and dark wood, tiny windows, though. But it has the loveliest garden; the rose bushes are so beautiful. There’s a very old, climbing one too, it covers half the house.” There. Lovely and descriptive, but vague on the location.

“You like flowers,” Hux stated, approval in his voice. “Not many people appreciate them any more as they ought to be.”

“Yes, I’ve always loved them, all plants, really. That’s why I became an apprentice gardener. It’s just so wonderful to watch things grow, to take care of them. To work with nature and not against it, and not having to swindle people. I love going to work in the morning, even if I’m tired and hurting when I leave. It’s worth it. It’s worth everything,” Rey caught herself gushing. Why was he so easy to talk to? Maybe it was the way the eyes of both versions of him were entirely focussed on her, that he was listening intently to every word she said, as if what she said was actually important.

…

Hux could hardly believe his luck. The more time he spent in Rey’s company, the surer he was that she had fae-blood. She could probably see right through his glamour too, which would explain her initial reaction to him. If that was true, if she truly was, however distant, his kin...she might have a chance to survive playtime with Kylo; the siren tended to take the phrase “eating a girl out” very, very literally. And Hux found himself hoping that this wouldn’t be Rey’s fate; he liked her. Her quick thinking, her obvious caution (not that this would help her any), her love for nature and growing things. He’d love to just drop the illusion and carry her off, but he would have to keep up the charade a bit longer.

“I wish I had the most beautiful flower on earth,” he sighed, giving her a lovelorn smile that had melted many a maiden’s gentle heart.

Rey just blinked at him. “Why?”

“So I could trade it for a kiss from your lips,” he replied with a mischievous grin that signalled that he knew very well that he was laying it on a bit thick.

“You want to kiss me,” Rey laughed, a challenge in her eyes. “Well, if you think you need the help of the most beautiful flower on earth, you can’t be very good, no?”

The cheeky reply startled a laugh out of Hux. “I surrender, gentle mistress, you’ve won this battle of wits. There is nothing for me to do but withdraw in shame.”

…

Rey couldn’t help but grin at his antics. So he was one of the ones Father Luke had warned her about, but perhaps he wasn’t one of the bad ones? Something inside her reassured her that he truly didn’t mean her any harm. She decided to listen to that voice. “Or you could, you know, just kiss me.”

She didn’t need to ask him again. And oh, he wasn’t bad at kissing. Not even a little bit. His lips were the softest she’d ever felt, and the hands cradling her head were so infinitely gentle. Rey had no idea if they were kissing for minutes or for hours, world outside completely forgotten.

“Come with me.”

Rey opened her eyes and met his own, pupils blown wide, staring at her, pleading with her. And she wanted. Oh how she _wanted_! She wasn’t a virgin; she had discovered her sexuality, and had been wondering what all the fuss was about. So she had found a guy she liked, had gone home with him for an afternoon, had let him initiate her, and had decided that it was nice, but hardly worth the effort. She had no idea that she could feel like this, that a mere kiss could make her ache like that, could make her that slick between her legs.

_How she wanted._

If she was mistaken and he did turn out to be a true monster, maybe at least the sex would be glorious and she could die with a smile on her face.

“All right,” she whispered, and Hux swiftly carried her off.

She had a hard time keeping track of where he went, and the pace at which he strode seemed inhuman. Well, she had already figured that one out. A short while later he put her down, and Rey found herself in a grotto. Awestruck she looked around, taking in the stark shadows craggy stones cast, the soft sand that seemed to glow in the growing darkness, the moonlight that was dancing on the water, casting reflections on the domed ceiling.

Was that...singing?

It came from the water, and Rey felt herself moving towards it.

…

Damn it, Kylo could never wait, was already Singing the poor girl to the water. Hux had hoped to have her to himself at least for a bit before his lover became involved, but no such luck. There, she was already kneeling, her body arched over the surface.

Kylo chose that moment to appear from the depths, still humming his Song in that lovely deep voice of his. It was one of Hux’ favourite things about him.

Closer and closer she bent down, about to topple over.

“Ben, that’s enough. Let her go.” The use of his lover’s true name had the desired result. The Song broke off and Rey came back to herself, beheld the creature in front of her and reared back with a scream, crab-scuttling away from the shore.

Kylo looked at him quizzically. Yes, Hux would usually let him keep the girls spellbound, but somehow that felt wrong now. He wanted Rey to be herself with them, alert, willing. Wanting.

…

Rey still stared in terror at the monster that had suddenly appeared in front of her. A pale, slightly uneven face and a muscular upper body, but it tapered down into the black tail of a...fish. A bloody mermaid? Well, rather a merman. His eyes were uniformly black, as was his hair that brushed against his shoulders in a mass of wet curls. And he was glowing. Flecks of yellowish bioluminescence were spread along dark scales on the outside of his arms and in rows along his tail. They illuminated the needle sharp teeth between his half opened lips well enough. Still shaking in fear she turned to Hux, who spread out a blanket on the sand.

“He won’t hurt you. May I introduce Kylo, my lover? He’s a siren. Kylo, this is Rey. Play nice,” he said with mock seriousness.

Kylo slowly dragged himself out of the water towards the blanket and lay down on it with an annoyed huff. “I always do,” to Rey, “Won’t you come here?”

On land the siren looked rather awkward, even as he was lazily waving the billowy fins on his tail through the air as if he was still in the water.

Father Luke had encouraged his charges to keep small pets, ones that could be contained in a cage or an aquarium. It helped to take some strain off the local animal shelter, and it taught the children responsibility. A boy three years younger than her had a little fish bowl with a Betta, and Kylo reminded her strongly of the pretty, fierce little fish.

Hux stood and held out his hand to help her up. “Rey, if you want to leave, I’ll take you back to the festival. You can go back to your friends, and you can forget this ever happened. Or you can stay and let us pleasure you. We’ll be very careful and won’t do anything you don’t want us to. It’s your decision.”

Rey noticed that Hux had dropped the glamour that made him appear normal, and she could see on his face that her lack of a reaction had been noted. All cards on the table then, huh? “All right,” she replied and was proud to notice that her voice didn’t shake much. “I’ll stay.”

Hux drew her to her feet as soon as she’d taken his hand, a pleased smile on his unearthly face. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Hux maneuvered her between himself and the siren, who looked like he was afraid to make the slightest move, lest he scared her off. Fearsome he might be, but he was obviously trying to put her at ease, to be as unthreatening as an aquarian nightmare as him could be.

Hux bent over her and kissed her, slow and soothing, making it easier for her to relax, her lids slipping over her eyes. While he nibbled at her lips, he took one of her hands and put it on Kylo’s chest. Rey started a little, but let him do it, let him guide her fingers over the siren’s cool, slick skin.

Hux gently withdrew. “Go on, explore,” he encouraged her.

Rey was a little clueless for a moment, but then decided that maybe sirens liked kissing too and going that route might be worth a try. Kylo’s lips were moist and soft, but not cold as she had expected. He was cooler than her and Hux, but it was by no means like pressing one’s lips to a fish.

A low moan escaped Kylo as she carefully traced her tongue along his teeth. Sharp, yes, but not an immediate danger to her tongue.

Kylo broke the kiss to murmur against her lips. “Can I touch you? Please let me touch you.”

“Yes,” Rey breathed, still fascinated with everything her sense of touch found. Scales on his shoulders and down his arms that felt smooth with hardly a bump, the soft skin of his belly, hard muscles underneath. Two sets of slits beneath his ribs…

“Gills,” Hux commented from behind her, “those are somewhat fragile, so please be careful there. He’s got a set of lungs too both for Singing and breathing above water.”

Kylo, meanwhile trailed his clawed fingertips over the bare skin of her arms, then over her back to slip beneath her T-shirt. “A little help, maybe? I might rip her clothes.”

“Of course, love,” Hux replied and started to methodically divest Rey, who was too caught up in Kylo to do more than lift her limbs or torso as needed to assist. But assist she did, because she wanted to feel both of them against her skin.

They guided her to lay on her back and Kylo’s mouth left hers in favour of a nipple, but was soon replaced with Hux’ lips. Until he too decided to move on, and Rey couldn’t hold back a moan as she felt a mouth on each nipple, one hot, one cool.

A hand slipped between her legs, Hux’, judging by the temperature, and delicately touched her open sex. The owner of said hand lifted his head from her breast to grin at her. “So wet. Do you like what we are doing?”

Rey couldn’t speak just then, just nodded.

“Hm...would you like us to do more?” Hux purred, finding her clit.

“Yes! Oh yes. Please.” There, words were working after all.

“And what would you like us to do?” came Kylo’s velvety, dark voice as he too stopped in his ministrations to look at her.

Rey just panted for a moment, Hux’ fingers, still very busy between the folds of her pussy, made it hard to think. She felt an ache close to where he was caressing her, only deeper. Oh, she knew what she needed, only to say it…

“Tell us, darling, what do you need?” Hux repeated the request, withdrawing his fingers.

Oh no no no, she needed them where they were! Those fingers, a mouth, a cock, anything! “Please fuck me! God, please! I need one of you in me, right now!”

“I have an idea. How about you straddle Kylo’s head facing away from me? That way he can lick us both, while I take you from behind. He’d love that. What do you think?” Hux murmured into Rey’s ear.

That must have been the sexiest thing Rey ever heard. A look in Kylo’s direction confirmed what Hux said, he was nodding emphatically. “Yes, let’s do that.”

Kylo grabbed her buttocks as soon as she was in place, drawing her closer to his mouth. The difference in temperature was a bit of a shock at first, but Kylo’s cool tongue soon felt heavenly on her overheated sex.

Oh, and there came Hux, pressing up against her, making her tilt forward a bit to access her. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Rey breathed, and he pressed in slowly, giving her ample time to adjust, Kylo’s wicked tongue distracting her from any discomfort she felt, taking a cock of that size for the first time in her life. He stretched her, and he filled her completely, but that soon wasn’t enough. “Please move…”

“Move?” Hux teased her, “You want me to leave?”

“No!” Rey shouted, horrified at the mere thought. “Fuck me! Please, just...fuck me!”

Chuckling in her ear and then mouthing the back of her neck Hux did as Rey had asked. Kylo moaned against her, the vibration sending delicious tingles through her. As Hux gradually sped up his thrusts, Kylo’s licks and slurps became more enthusiastic. Rey was vaguely aware of someone screaming, realising it was her. She didn’t care, just let the combined efforts of both fantastical creatures carry her over the edge, and Hux kept driving into her as she orgasmed, which prolonged her peak until it almost hurt.

They collapsed into a pile, panting, sharing sloppy kisses, caressing whatever was in reach. And Rey realised that Kylo was still hard. She hadn’t looked yet, but now she did. Oh.

Kylo was huge. He didn’t look too different from a human man, his cock just had a bit more of a curve to it. But damn.

“Perhaps you’d like to have a taste?” Hux suggested, his hands still languidly running along the curves of Rey’s body.

That sounded like a great idea to Rey, sucking the one boy she’d had sex with so far off had been one of the more enjoyable things. She shuffled down and experimentally licked Kylo’s stomach. He tasted a bit of lake-water, but not much else. So far, so good. She grabbed his cock and held it against her cheek, inhaling deeply through her nose. Oh, he smelled nice. Tangy, deliciously musky too. She licked him from root to tip, amused at the whimper that produced. “Rey, please…”

Grinning she sought eye-contact as she slid her lips over the head and down the shaft, grabbing what she couldn’t manage in her hand.

Kylo was panting loudly, his hands helplessly clawing at the blanket, his tail twitching.

“Does that feel good, love?” Hux thoughtfully asked for her since Rey’s mouth was otherwise occupied.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Kylo moaned in time with Rey’s bobbing head when she started to move. Then he almost shouted at a particularly hard suck, “Rey, Rey, please let me have you…I need your pussy, please...”

Rey saw no problem granting his request, since she was very turned on by the reactions she elicited and by that beautiful, fearsome creature begging her, straddling his hips and sinking down on his cock with a moan.

Kylo wasn’t exactly quiet either. “So...hot… around me…”

Hux sidled up behind her, renewed erection pressing against her butt. “I’m going to just slide my cock between your buttocks. Is that all right? I won’t penetrate you.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Can you rub my clit, please?” Rey asked in return, and Hux immediately did as she had requested, while she rode the supine siren with undulating motions of her hips that made the curved cock inside her hit all kinds of sweet spots she didn’t even know she had.

They didn’t last long, Kylo was the first to go, came with a shout. Hux muffled his moans against Rey’s skin as he rubbed her to another orgasm while Kylo was still twitching inside her, finally coming all over her back himself.

Rey just keeled over, not caring that she was sort of sticky just about everywhere, exchanged a few sleepy kisses with her new lovers and was out like a light.

…

With Rey fast asleep and wrapped in the blanket Hux accompanied his lover back into the water. As soon as he was in waist deep, Kylo grabbed him and drew him into an embrace. Hux held him, and noticed that the siren was shivering. No. Not shivering.

Crying.

“Love, what’s wrong? She’s still alive,” he whispered, stroking Kylo’s hair.

“Yes. Yes, she is. Hux, I...I didn’t even feel the urge. She’s somehow different. I have hoped for so long that one day there would be a woman I would not hurt. And now she’s here. She’s real, Hux, and she’s here,” his lover replied between muffled sobs. “Do you think she’ll stay? With us?”

Hux’ throat grew tight when he heard the timid hope in Kylo’s voice. “Time will tell. I think so. I _hope_ so.”

They silently held each other for a while and shared a last, deep kiss before Kylo swam away to his dwelling beneath the waves. Hux waded out of the water, spelled himself dry and crawled into the blanket cocoon with Rey. She was the one they had been waiting for. He was sure of it. And if she had doubts there was nothing he would not do to convince her to be theirs as they were already hers.

…

Rey woke up in the next morning cradled in Hux’ arms, feeling well rested, if a little sore. But pleasantly so.

It had been real, all of it, the evidence was lying right next to her, slowly blinking awake, drawing her in for a kiss.

“So,” she started as he let her withdraw, her voice a little raspy from sleep. “Does this mean that Kylo is _Nessie_?”


End file.
